Night in the Sahara
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Who said a lion has to be born in the Pridelands?


The sand filled dunes were swept by the infinite winds of mystery and time, unaltered in gold grains of majesty that would tumble upon each other in the millionth remnants of life which had long passed. Except for the occasional cactus or scorpion, most of these lands were visibly the same. That is, except for two four-legged forms lying in the vast blanket.

A male lion with a free, wisping main of medium brown held a lion of creamed milk close to him with large, light stub-toed paws. He felt the course fur of her stomach that would bunch up between his finger stubs as he ran his paw palm down her enlarged stomach.

"I love you." The young adult king whispered into her fur-fringed lobe. "Say it loud and say it proud." She joked up at him, turning her pink nose up to his cheek and lapping at his gold-brown cheek. He felt the rough numbs of her large tongue as it grazed his face.

"Scream it, you mean?" the lion moved back from her ear. "Or I could roar it..."

They both chuckled softly.

The lioness queen moved her delicate lash-lined, closed eyes to him; it was the single most fragile thing about her. He let a tender smile part his cream-colored muzzle as he used his tongue to trace the contours of her face. A provoked purr started to rumble in her throat and surfaced smoothily, deeply and sensually as she nudged his purple nose.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" The lioness's alluring noise turned into a pained yelp in a split-second.

With a panicked gasp, the lion rolled to his feet and moved over to stand behind her as she began to squeeze her lids with contractions. "What do I do?" he asked in a frenzy.

"Get back..." She said with a strain, clenching her enormous canines.

"But I need to help you." The ignorant lion commented, fear wide in his red-brown eyes.

"Seriously, dear, _get back_."

"It's all right, I'll take you back to Pride Rock Na-" he was back-kicked on the forehead as a liquid substance spilled out from under her lower body. The lioness grunted as she pushed out a small body; she smiled apologetically as the father sank into near unconsciousness.

~_~_~_~

A full moon bathed the great sand bars as a large, weak grey-brown lioness watched as her daughter-in-law bathed a small golden ball. Shadowed forms of the Pridelanders were made out as they circumvented the area to make sure the newly ostrichized Outlanders didn't come nigh the newly weds or their cub. The old female bent down her huge head.

"My son still feels such guilt over his decision to turn them over to those scorched lands."

"That's why I had to go after him once more," The young mother said with a sad sigh." I know he wanted to return to that jungle. It's where he can get away from his problems."

"It's our fault." a warthog said. "We were only try'n ta make it easier for him."

"You raised my son well." The senior lioness said with fondess down on the guility-looking duo. "Although I can't say I understand your Hokey-Potahto lifestyle; I accept the two of you into our home with open paws." she turned with a tired sigh to look over at her son.

"As long as it isn't open claws, we're happy to join it." A merekat replied in an upbeat tone.

"Ugh," The male lion groaned and raised his head to meet the relieved-looking faces of all the lionesses in his pride. "Did I miss something?" he asked with small yawn and felt that intake of tired breath catch in his throat. There, lying between his wife's large paws, was a small bundle of gold fur. Knowing it's gender could not be disclosed until the ceremony tomorrow, the lion rose to his feet to walk over and lower his face down to the sleeping form.

"Name our little one." Came the queen's earnestly gentle request.

He raised his head to see that the night was devoid of stars, and since he could not see a consolation to name his new offspring the lion chose the first names that came to mind.

"Kiara if it's a girl, Kopa if it's a boy."

Simba felt a pair of feet land on his head, felt two hands rest on either of his forearms as did a hoove trotter, a large paw touched his right paw and a head nuzzle his neck as Kopa/ Kiara open it's eyes and gave his/her father a smile. Overhead, twin stars then gleamed.

"Of course it's a boy," Timon laughed. "What else could he be?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." A certain mandrill told him.

The End.


End file.
